Lady Maud gets grounded for calling Luna's child (Nekomura Iroha) stupid
This is a Save-Ums based grounded video by Minami Luna. Plot Minami Luna had found a monster egg that was created with the use of the Dragon Balls after the death of Evil Kai-Lan, so she leaves it to the hospital. However, once Nekomura Iroha is seen by the Save-Ums, Lady Maud insults her by calling her stupid, making her cry as a result. Therefore, she gets punished by the visitors and beaten up by the King of the Monsters. Meanwhile, Luna comforts Iroha as Custard sings Earth Song which caused her to calm down. Transcript Prologue: Minami Luna find a monster egg *(May 17, 2018) *see a monster egg resting on a nest of leaves that was created from the Dragon Balls Part 1: Lady Maud calls Luna's child stupid *(Cut to: The hospital) *Save-Ums are surrounding Luna while she's in her bed not feeling good *Jazzi: Hey Luna, do you think it's going to be an Ostrich that's going to hatch from those eggs? If yes, then it could bury his head in the ground. *Custard: No. I think it's going to be an American Alligator inside because when it hatches, it's going to learn how to catch enemies with his mouth when he matures. *Noodle: Quiet Custard! I assume there's a Lion inside that egg because I want to see him pounce onto some prey! *Ka-Chung: Don't listen to him Noodle! I think it's a Blue Indian Peacock that's going to hatch from that egg because he can fan his tail feathers. *Foo: Liar! I think it's going to be a Beauty Butterfly because she is going to fly like a fairy. *egg hatches while the Save-Ums were fighting about what's inside the egg. It was not an Ostrich, it was not a American Alligator, it was not a Lion, it was not a Blue Indian Peacock or it was not a Beauty Butterfly *Luna: Huh? What's going on here? What's the ruckus all about? *Ka-Chung: We saw this unknown creature hatch from that egg! *Luna: That creature is a Kittyler and Vocaloid, and her name is Nekomura Iroha. *Custard: Cool, that name doesn't sound too bad. *(The Hi-5 along with the other Ready Set Learn characters arrive) *Shaun: Look, a Vocaloid hybrid has hatched from the egg. It's the miracle of life! *(Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Lucina and Athena Asamiya arrive) *Iris: Nekomura Iroha is cute. *Giffany: She looks so adorable. *Azura: I agree. (sings a magical oooh note) *(The Flowerpuffs arrive) *Behania: *Coffee: I agree with Behania. *(Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Nowi, Female Kana, Roll Light and Sheeta arrive) *Nowi: She's so cute. She was the same when I was a baby. *(The Mavericks arrive) *Flame Mammoth: Hey, this Kittyler and Vocaloid looks almost to like young Azura. *(The Lion Guard arrives) *Ono: Welcome to the land of life, Nekomura Iroha! *(The Vocaloids and UTAUs arrive) *Mitani Nana: It's a miracle. She is a Kittyler from the Hello Kitty to Issho! Project. *(Lady Maud arrives) *Lady Maud: Ugh, that Kittyler is so stupid! I wish she was dead in an explosion! AND SCREW MINAMI LUNA, SCREW THE SAVE-UMS, SCREW HI-5, SCREW IRIS, SCREW GIFFANY, SCREW DARK MAGICIAN GIRL, SCREW AZURA, SCREW LUCINA, SCREW ATHENA ASAMIYA, SCREW THE FLOWERPUFFS, SCREW CASEY KELP, SCREW SEABERRY DELIGHT, SCREW NOWI, SCREW FEMALE KANA, SCREW ROLL LIGHT, SCREW SHEETA, SCREW THE VOCALOIDS AND UTAUS, SCREW THE MAVERICKS AND SCREW THE LION GUARD!!! *hear the Dramatic Chipmunk tune as everyone except Lady Maud become shocked *Tears started to pool up to Iroha's eyes *Lady Maud: (in Kimberly’s voice) Uh-oh! *cut to outside the hospital as Iroha cries in her Vocaloid voice very loudly which scares the birds *Azura: (offscreen) (does a loud dragon roar from Altered Beast arcade) (changes to Scary Voice) WHAT ON EARTH, LADY MAUD?! HOW DARE YOU CALL NEKOMURA IROHA STUPID?! *back to the hospital *Jazzi: Now you messed up the celebration and disrespected the Circle of Life big time! Custard, kick this lady out of the hospital! *Custard: You're on Jazzi! *kicks Lady Maud so hard it sent her flying out of the hospital *Lady Maud: (in Goofy's voice) Yaah hoo hoo hoo hooey! *Jazzi: (on the phone) Hello, Roobear Koala! This is Jazzi calling! *to: Roobear Koala on the Koala Family's telephone *Roobear: What is it, mister? *Jazzi: (over the phone) "You are not going to like this but, Charlie and Lola insulted Roll! *Roobear: "Ugh! I cannot believe this! That is so it! I am bringing my sister Laura and my friends over here to your house! It may be a long trip since we live in Australia, but we'll be there in almost no time at all! *back to Charlie and Lola's living room. Charlie and Lola went back downstairs *Jazzi: (on the phone) OK, Roobear. See you soon. Goodbye! Laud Maud, (In Captain Brad's voice) get down here right now!! *Lady Maud: What is it? *Jazzi: Lady Maud, Roobear and his friends will be here ASAP after we return from the police station! *to: A large 3 story Japanese police station. *Female Japanese Police Officer: Lady Maud, your behavior at the hospital today is very abysmal! You have called Minami Luna's newborn daughter stupid, yelling at the girls, calling them and her baby daughter bad names, using profanity and disrespected the Circle of Life and the Pride Lands at the same time and even worse, louder as the screen turns red and starts shaking YOU HAVE SET THE WHOLE ENTIRE PRIDE LANDS IN TANZANIA ON FIRE AGAIN, BUT THIS TIME KILLING OVER 4 TRILLION INNOCENT JAPANESE PEOPLE, 2 BILLION TAIWANESE PEOPLE AND 900 MILLION SOUTH KOREAN PEOPLE LIVING THERE AS WELL AS 900 MILLION WILDLIFE ANIMALS!!! AND FOR ALL OF THE BAD, TERRIBLE AND DANGEROUS THINGS YOU HAD DONE, YOU ARE COMPLETELY BANNED FROM GOING TO FAST FOOD PLACES FOR A EXTREMELY VERY LONG TIME!!!!!! Part 2: The Visitors punish Lady Maud/Concussion time for Lady Maud! *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. What my friends and I heard from that phone call was that you called Nekomura Iroha stupid! *Sakura Shimano: I'm Sakura Shimano. *Shimatarō Shimano: I'm Shimatarō Shimano. *Hana Shimano: I'm Hana Shimano! *Tommy Shimano: I'm Tommy Shimano. *Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. *Renge Midorihara: I'm Renge Midorihara. *Sōta Midorihara: I'm Sōta Midorihara. *James Midorihara: I'm James Midorihara. *Torippii Sorano: I'm Torippii Sorano. You'll forget your memories all about porn, Adult Swim and Comedy Central *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. You're a big bastard stupid YouTuber than AYBAYBAYDOG1, Warren Cook, Pedro, Edro, Moe, Joe, Slappy Will Scare You All UTTP, Tobias James, Carrie, Pablo, Tyrone and the evil versions of the Save-Ums! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. If you ever disrespect the United States of America, president Donald Trump will permanently exile you to Iran! *Ramurin Makiba: I'm Ramurin Makiba. *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. Lady Maud, I called every single pop singer to ban you from coming to their concerts!! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. If you were forcing me to join the YouTube Wars, I will make a grounded video out of you! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. You are very worse than AYBAYBAYDOG1, Pedro, Edro, Ratso Catso, Shreeky, Steven, Pablo, Tyrone, Slappy Will Scare You All UTTP, Tobias James and the evil versions of the Save-Ums! Even worse, you brought 20 massive and gigantic hurricanes to the Pride Lands and it killed 2,800,000 Vietnamese people and 1,200,000 Filipino people living there! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. *Kento Koshiba: *Asako Kageyama *Kirinta Kusano: *Satomi Hiroyuki: *Monta Kimura: *Yasuko Minamoto: *Tamasaburo Hyodo: *Kumakki Mashiro: *Kazuo Matsukata: *Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam. Don't even think about stealing my ROFLcopter along with my tacos and IWAY cookies because I will kill you with my AK-47 gun! *Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will kill you with my smoke breath! *Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary and if you call me a man and say I talk like a man, I will kick you in the back painfully! *Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you mess with me, I will zap you with my laser eye powers! *Microsoft Zira: *Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you steal my bologna sandwiches, I will get the Lion Guard to attack you and if you fire me, I will kill myself and if you deny responsibility, you will be guilty of perjury! *Beulah: I'm Beulah. If you dare call me fatso, I will throw you across the room! *YankieDude5000: I’m YankieDude5000. *yungdeez100: I’m yungdeez100. *Sarah West: I’m Sarah West. *Tom Sawyer: *Becky Thatcher: *Amy Lawrence: *Huck Finn: (Progress) *Bing Bong: *Reggie: *Classified: *Sharptooth: *Chanticleer: *Aslan: *Soren: *Freddy Ferret: *Cyber Woo: *Ray: I'm Ray from The Princess and the Frog. *Hank: I'm Hank from Finding Dory. *Freddy Fazbear: *Kai: I'm Kai from Zambezia. *Mr. Dallas: *Anderson Host: *Principal Eric: *Cyber Woo: Now I will turn you into a herring gull. *(Cyber Woo turns Lady Maud into a herring gull) *Lady Maud: (In Herring Gull squawks) (Progress) *Bing Bong: You will not only watch my movie, but you will also watch other Disney movies that are not pornographic such as Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Fantasia 1 & 2, Pinocchio, Dumbo, Bambi 1 & 2, Saludos Amigos, The Three Caballeros, Make Mine Music, Song of the South, Fun and Fancy Free, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Cinderella trilogy, Alice in Wonderland (1951), Peter Pan, Lady and the Tramp, Sleeping Beauty, 101 Dalmatians (1961), The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, The Jungle Book 1 & 2, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Star Wars: A New Hope, The Rescuers, Pete's Dragon, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, The Fox and the Hound, Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver and Company, The Little Mermaid trilogy, Honey, I Shrunk The Kids, Kiki's Delivery Service, Castle In The Sky, Beauty and the Beast trilogy, Porco Rosso, Honey, I Blew Up The Kid, Aladdin, The Muppet Christmas Carol, Hocus Pocus, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin: The Return of Jafar, The Lion King, The Santa Clause trilogy, Pocahontas, Toy Story Trilogy, Muppet Treasure Island, James and the Giant Peach, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, 101 Dalmatians (1996), Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves, Hercules, Mulan, Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, A Bug's Life, Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Tarzan, The Tigger Movie, Dinosaur, 102 Dalmatians, The Emperor's New Groove, Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp’s Adventure, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Monsters Inc., Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Tarzan and Jane, Peter Pan: Return to Neverland, Lilo and Stitch, The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2, Treasure Planet, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch’s London Adventure, Piglet’s Big Movie, Atlantis: Milo’s Return, Finding Nemo, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Stitch: The Movie, Brother Bear, The Lion King 1½, Mulan 2, Home on the Range, The Incredibles, Pooh’s Heffalump Movie, Sky High, Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Tarzan 2, Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, Kronk’s New Groove, Chicken Little, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, Brother Bear 2, Eight Below, The Wild, Cars trilogy, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man’s Chest, The Fox and the Hound 2, Leroy and Stitch, Meet the Robinsons, Ratatouille, Enchanted, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, Wall-E, Bolt, Up, G-Force, The Princess and the Frog, Alice in Wonderland (2010), Tangled, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Winnie the Pooh (2011), The Muppets (2011), Brave, Wreck-It Ralph, Monsters University, The Wind Rises, Planes, Frozen, Muppets Most Wanted, Maleficent, Planes: Fire and Rescue, Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day, Big Hero 6, Into the Woods, Cinderella (2015), Star Wars: The Force Awakens, The Good Dinosaur, Zootopia, The Jungle Book (2016), Finding Dory, Moana, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, Beauty and the Beast (2017), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, Coco and Star Wars: The Last Jedi! Also, you will go to the premier of The Incredibles 2 with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters this summer or else Selkie from Fire Emblem Fates will beat you up! *Reggie: If that isn't enough, you will also watch Woody Woodpecker, The Land Before Time, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, All Dogs Go To Heaven, Tom Sawyer, The Pebble and the Penguin, and Pretty Cure which are Sarah West's favorite shows and movies along with my movie as well. *Classified: The only Broadway musicals you’ll go to are The Lion King, Aladdin, Tarzan, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast and Mary Poppins. *Sailor Moon: Sailor Moon: You are to be forced to comfort Shimajirō and his friends everytime they see Mufasa die in The Lion King both Broadway and film! If not, The King Of The Monsters will beat you up until you bleed to death! (Progress) *(The King Of The Monsters appear as the dramatic chipmunk tune plays loudly) *Geon: This is what you will get for disrespecting the Circle of Life. Now we're going to smash your skull! Prepare for some bleeding! *Woo: Prepare for some bleeding! *Astro Guy: Prepare for some bleeding! *Rocky: Prepare for some bleeding! *Poison Ghost: Prepare for some bleeding! *Beetle Mania: Prepare for some bleeding! *The King of the Monsters: NOW YOU SHALL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE!!! Part 3 Finale: Minami Luna comforts Nekomura Iroha *Iroha is crying in distraught with dragon tears streaming down her face and spilling from her eyes like a water hose at full blast while she's still crying in her Vocaloid voice *Luna is comforting Nekomura Iroha while Iroha is crying in Minami Luna’s chest *Luna: There, there, Iroha. It's okay, that mean lady is getting beaten up by the King of the Monsters so she won't be here again. Custard, can you sing Earth Song to help her calm down, just like you did at your mom's funeral and Annet Myer and Maria Posada’s funeral? Trivia *This is Nekomura Iroha's first appearance. *Custard has his own singing voice from the UTAU application when he sings. *When Custard sings, the close-up shot of his mouth is shown. Gallery File:Nekomura Iroha crying.png|Nekomura Iroha crying when she got insulted by Lady Maud File:Custard close up mouth.png|A close-up of Custard's mouth is shown when he's singing to Nekomura Iroha Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Longest Videos Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:The Save-Ums Show Category:The Flowerpuffs show Category:Grounded Stories by Luna Minami